


Breakfast for . . . Three?

by Fangirl_Forever



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Angst, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Protective Jason, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 12:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11081844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Fangirl_Forever
Summary: Will decides to bring Nico breakfast early in another attempt to get him to go out with him. He had no idea what was going on inside the Hades cabin.





	Breakfast for . . . Three?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I DO NOT HATE WILL SOLACE OR SOLANGELO!!! I was asked to write a short Jasico something that included Will being a bit of a jerk and this was born. So, please don't hate me!   
> Originally written and posted to my Tumblr in 2015  
> *I don't own these characters

Will knew what he was expecting when he made the decision to try, yet again, to get Nico to hangout with him. Well, to be more honest, to go on a date with him. Nico didn’t mind hanging out with him, so long as they weren’t alone. The way Nico always asked if he could invite one or two of his friends along when Will asked him out was really starting to frustrate him.

“No more,” Will thought, walking through camp towards the Hades cabin with a breakfast tray he had prepared for himself and NIco. He had tried being subtle and nice, now he was just going to come right out and say it. Nico couldn’t continue to be oblivious to his advances if he was open and honest about it, right?

It all made sense in Will’s head and he had no doubts his plan would work wonderfully. He even thought maybe he might get a kiss later that day. That thought turned Will’s smile into a grin as he approached the cabin door. Humming to himself, he shifted the tray to one hand and knocked on the door, beating out the old “Shave and a haircut” thing against the door. He faintly heard someone moving around and a muffled shout came from the other side. Will stepped back and used his free hand to impatiently fidget with his clothes and hair.

After a long minute of hearing nothing, Will was getting worried. Frowning, he raised his fist to knock on the door again, only to have it open a few inches with his hand still in the air. He dropped his hand and hurriedly held up the breakfast tray, putting a grin back on his face, and closing his eyes he said loudly, “I brought breakfast!”

There was a moment of silence before Will opened his eyes. When he did, he saw Nico’s stunned expression. Will swallowed nervously and lowered the tray. Nico opened and closed his mouth several times, at a loss for words, and Will took the time to study him. He was wearing black sweatpants and black hoodie with a skull on it. Not unusual for Nico, but he didn’t usually wear his hoodie inside. Will shrugged it off and smiled again.

“You’re gonna catch flies, Nico. So, you gonna invite me in? I brought enough here for both of us.”  
Nico shut his mouth and glanced over his shoulder for a second. That second was all it took for Will to see the purple neckline under his hoodie. Will frowned. He had been offering Nico something besides his goth, black clothes for weeks and Nico had constantly refused. Nico turned back to will and licked his lips, taking a deep breath.

“Actually, Will, I uh, I already ate breakfast,” Nico said hesitantly. Will’s mouth dropped open and he almost dropped the tray out of sheer frustration.

“It’s seven in the morning, Nico, there’s no way in Hades you got up this early, or any earlier, to eat breakfast,” Will retorted angrily. Nico flinched slightly but then drew himself to his full height, which didn’t make much physical difference as Will was still taller than him by a few inches, but it reminded WIll that NIco could easily kick his ass if he wanted. Will ducked his head. “Sorry, Nico. That was uncalled for. I’m just a little, uh, frustrated right now,” he apologized lamely.

Nico crossed his arms. “Apology accepted. But you’re wrong. I have already eaten breakfast this morning.”

“Really?” Will muttered in disbelief, raising his eyebrows.

Nico nodded silently. “Believe me or not, I don’t really care. Either way, I appreciate the gesture, but I won’t be eating breakfast with you today. Or any day, if you do this again. Really, Solace, coming to my cabin, bringing breakfast for us to eat together, constantly asking me to go places with you. Can’t you take a hint?”

Will stared at Nico, shocked but angry at the same time. “Well, what does it take to get you to go on a date?” he asked, his snappy tone causing Nico to flinch again. Will realized his mistake and opened his mouth to apologize, only to be cut off by Nico’s scathing tone.

“I don’t want to go on a date with you, Solace. You think I don’t know that’s what you’ve been trying to do? I’m not oblivious or stupid, as you must think me to be.” Will winced and looked down at his feet, feeling ashamed that he had actually thought that about Nico. “I hoped you would get the hint and stop trying but I see you won’t. So let me lay it out for you. I. Am. Not. Interested,” Nico finished, enunciating each word for effect.

Will stared at his feet for several seconds, processing what Nico had just told him. Finally, after almost a minute had passed, he looked up and gasped. He dropped the tray and stumbled back a few steps. “Jason?” he mumbled, confused and a little bit scared. The other blonde was double his size in everyway and despite Will knowing he was actually a giant puppy most of the time, he looked intimidating, standing behind Nico wearing nothing but his jeans, his arms crossed and his face furious.

Jason nodded and put his hand on Nico’s shoulder. Nico reached up and gripped Jason’s hand tight. Jason knew Nico could handle himself but he was there for emotional support anyway. And he was there to send Will running because Will’s behavior and attitude was royally pissing him off. “Everything alright, babe,” Jason said, deliberately emphasizing the word “babe”. Nico blushed and nodded his head.

“WIll here was just leaving. Again, thank you for the breakfast, Will. The thought was appreciated. Maybe we can all sit down and eat dinner together later. See ya later.” Nico then slammed the door in Will’s face. The slamming broke Will’s confusion and shock induced paralysis and he turned and took off running away from the cabin. When his friends and siblings asked how his attempt at seducing Nico had gone at the dining hall, he mumbled some half assed lie and changed the subject.

Inside the cabin, Nico and Jason laid back down, but only after Jason had undressed NIco back down to his boxers and Jason’s shirt. Laying on the bed facing each other, Nico closed his eyes and traced Jason’s scar and lips with his finger. Jason in turn played with Nico’s hair, enjoying it when he made NIco giggle by tickling his ears. Eventually, the tickling and giggling turned into touching and moaning. And neither one cared when their frantic movements knocked the pile of dishes leftover from breakfast off the foot of the bed and to the floor.


End file.
